super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
88 Keyes (Dick Tracy comics)
88 Keyes is a fictional Villian on the Dick Tracy Comic Strip April 15-July 11,1943 Plot 88 Keyes is a talented piano player and band leader whose interests are music, money, women, and Murder! The story begins with the murder of a millionaire A.B. Helmet at the Club Joy. Tracy's investigation leads to the arrest of "Piano Turner" who had made the murder weapon. It also uncovers the fact that Keyes is the head of a murder for hire gang was the 4th murder. Tracy finds the body of the third member of the gang singer Jinny Lynn who had been 88 Keyes lover until she had been killed by Keyes when he realized that she had recognized too late that Keyes had been the lover of Mrs. Helmet before her marriage. Keyes and Mrs Helmet flee west along with a insurance money benefit. had hired the gang to kill her husband. Without sleep Mrs Helmet falls asleep, Keyes leaves her in her car where it is hit by a speeding train. Keyes boards the train; however Tracy realizes that Keyes is on board. In a gunfight at a station Keyes escapes and signs up in a employment office as a "Farm hand". In a effort to destroy his ID he tears up his muscians Union card...which accidently falls into a milk can; at the processing plant the card was detected and resembled; Tracy was called. At the farm Keyes charms the foolish young daughter Nellie Wheaton by telling her he is on the run from a gang; she helps him steal her fathers car. On the run they meet a sailor "Red Bluff" who recognizes 88 and claims he too is a fugitive as a deserter. At a country store 88 robs the cash register and Bluff takes some new clothes. Nellie sees this and realizes he is a crook. Forced to drive the car she panics and wrecks it. Tracy is called to the wreck site and learns about 88 and Bluff. Keyes killed Bluff because {Bluff} would be hunted by Naval CID. {July 4, 1943] However a Squirel Hunter accidently witnessed the murder and fled panic striken into Dick Tracy and the posse. While 88 was waiting for a freight train he saw the police tracing him; unable to hide in a small forest was no cover he instead broke the lock on a railroad tool shed to hide. Tracy and the police recovered the body of Bluff; Tracy went to look for 88 and found his Muscian school ring with his initials "88" which had accidently fallen from his finger in front of the shed. Tracy called to 88 to surrender; when there was no answear Tracy used a machine gun to cut an "X" in the side of the shed. 88 dead body fell out along with his pistol. {July 11, 1943] The Bodies of 88 and Bluff are taken to the county seat; a repenetant Nellie is scolded by her angry father for her foolishness; Tracy gives her some sound advice, as he leaves however in comic relief she develops a "Crush" on him... Trivia *He is named after the 88 keys on a piano. *At the scene of 88's death the drawing of his pistol is drawn realisticly by Chester Gould Category:1940s Cartoon villains Category:Killers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arrogant Villains